Ron donde te has metido!
by Lady Macduff
Summary: Mi primer fic acá, espero que les guste! Es una historia corta, leanla!


Ron donde te has metido??´´  
  
El aula estaba totalmente oscura, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y el salón se inundó de la luz clara y, lo que hace unos minutos era silencio absoluto, retumbó un llamado en voz alta de una adolescente desesperada...

-Ron, estas ahí??- preguntó ella

Solo silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, dio media vuelta y, desilusionada, se retiro cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Camino cabizbaja por los largos y transitados pasillos del castillos, alrededor de ella solo había alumnos de diferentes edades envueltos en charlas amenas, discusiones bobas o simplemente repitiendo una lección de memoria; pero ella se hallaba ajena a todo, sumisa en sus pensamientos y con entrecejo fruncido, había sido una mal día uno de los peores. Caminado sin un rumbo bien definido llegó hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, esta se asombro de la cara de la chica, no era la de siempre: sonriente, triunfal por haber ganado puntos para la casa, cansada o triste y furiosa por alguna discusión acalorada con sus amigos; no, era muy diferente : triste, si, pero preocupada, temerosa, deprimida. Ella, sin darle importancia a la cara de asombro del retrato ( Nda: esto suena estúpido), dijo la contraseña y entro. Reviso bien con la vista toda la sala, pero no había rastros de él, ni siquiera de su otro amigo. Cansada, fastidiada y triste, se derrumbó en uno de los sillones y suspiró...

-Ron, Ron donde te has metido??- se preguntó a si misma.

Estuvo un largo tiempo pensando y reflexionando todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de la tarde por lo que no podía encontrar a su amigo.

Flash Back-----------------(

Los tres salían de una típica clase de Herbología, algunos Slytherins estaban jugando a los empujones a pesar de los comentarios de las chicas de su misma casa, algunas de las acotaciones eran del tipo: Oh, vamos nos están haciendo quedar mal´´ ó 15 años, por Dios, tienen 15 años!!!´´. Pero ninguno de los que estaban en plena lucha acató los comentarios y apelaciones de sus compañeras, un horror para ellas pero una deleitante diversión para el alumnado de Grynffindor que transitaba junto a ellos en dirección al castillo. Entre toda esa pelea, alguien la llamó e hizo que se diera vuelta tan solo para recibir los labios de Malfoy, que segundos más tarde se hallaban unidos fuertemente a los de ella, ella por su parte lo miraba atónita y trataba de librarse de aquel chico, quien recién unos minutos más tarde la soltó dejándola sin aliento alguno...

-Excelente empujón, Goyle- le sonreía victorioso a su amigote, su expresión cambio cuando recibió una bofetada de ella.

-Maldita serpiente asquerosa- miro para ambos lados, estaban rodeados por alumnos de ambas casa, pero ni rastros de sus amigos

- oh, rayos- murmur

-Granger, Granger- comenzó a acercarse para tocarle el pelo- preocupada por tus amigos??

-No me toques- le agarró la mano en el acto- a ti que te importa, estúpida serpiente inútil- salió corriendo lo más que pudo en dirección al castillo en búsqueda de sus amistades, pero pudo escuchar lo ultimo que le decía su enemigo

-Yo seré inútil, pero recuerda siempre que yo fui el primero en besar tus hermosos labios- le grito mientras agitaba su brazo- y quien sabe en que más seré el primero contigo!!!

Sin darle importancia al ultimo comentario que le hizo aquel joven comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

Fin del Flash Back----------(

Miro su reloj, las seis en punto, hora de comer, su estomago afirmó lo que el reloj decía. Se levanto y volvió a pasar por el retrato, se dirigía al gran salón. Llego a destino y busco con su mirada nuevamente a sus amigos, pero solo hallo a Harry, así que se sentó junto a él, previo hecharle una mirada de odio a la mesa de Slytherin pero desde allí Draco le tiro un beso, ella solo se limitó a realizar un gesto obsceno ( Nda: todos cierren el puño y levante el dedo corazón, el del medio) y él le sonrió, estaba loco o enfermo quizás, la verdad es que no le importaba. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y este la fulminó con la mirada, ella se asustó ante su actitud.

-Desde cuando sales con él??

-Desde nunca, tu me conoces, jamás saldría con un tipo así y menos con un Malfoy

Su amigo seguía mirándola con desconfianza, pero al ver la expresión suplicante de su cara comenzó a aflojar...

-Por favor, créeme...

-Te creo, pero lo de hoy ha sido muy, como decirlo, chocante

-Para mi también, o que crees?? Malfoy se ha vuelto loco y su locura me parece que va a ser mi perdición...

-seee

Su amigo aflojó del todo y cambio su expresión huraña a preocupación

-Que te sucede??

-Es que, bueno, digamos que a Ron no le ha hecho mucha gracia todo esto, a decir verdad a mi tampoco

-Ah!! Eso.. donde esta él?? Me pase todo el día buscándolos

-Esta a las orillas del lago, creo o al menos es ahí donde lo deje

-Por que lo dejaste ahí??!!

-No quiso venir a comer, mira si lo ha afectado

-Voy a buscarlo

-Ve

Se levanto de la mesa y salió del salón, pero alguien más detectó sus movimientos y salió tras ella. Caminaba sola por un pasillo para poder salir afuera, pero algo o alguien la tomo de la cintura y le tapo la boca impidiéndole que gritara para pedir auxilio. La persona que la tenia agarrada en la penumbra comenzó a hablarle en el oído en forma de susurro que le helaba la sangre...

-Oh, Granger, sabes creo que no te lo he dicho, pero eres hermosa- le beso delicadamente la mejilla, ella comenzó a forcejear para que la soltara pero no tuvo éxito, mientras él seguía besándola bajando por su cuello, cuando llego al nacimiento de este la mordió, ella solo pudo largar un gemido. Pero una voz ronca hizo que el chico dejara de hacer lo que estaba realizando...

-Suéltala, Malfoy

-Lárgate, Weasley- agarrando con más fuerza a la muchacha contra su cuerpo

-Te dije que la soltaras!!

-Y yo te dije que te largaras!!

Ella, aprovechando la distracción de su agresor, le mordió la mano con fuerza

-Auch, maldita sangre sucia como te atreves...- la soltó dándole un empujón para que cayera al suelo. Al ver esto el pelirrojo se enardeció aun más, lanzándose luego contra él para golpearlo. Después de unos cuantos golpes el rubio se marchó con el labio sangrando, el otro por su parte corrió a ayudar a su amiga que aun se hallaba en el suelo paralizada por lo sucedido.

-Estas bien??- le preguntó él mientras la tomaba por los hombros, masajeándole con el dedo gordo donde la habían mordido

-Si, estoy bien, gracias- le contestó mientras comenzaba a parase.

-Ven, vamos al lago- le indicó ofreciéndole su mano

-Si- tomo su mano y juntos fueron a las afueras del colegio, a las orillas del lago. Se sentaron a contemplar las aguas quietas iluminadas por el poco solo que caía sobre las lejanas colinas...

-Es hermoso, parece un cuadro- comenzó ella con la vista perdida en la lejanía

-Si-buscando el punto hacia ella miraba pero sin éxito- pero sabes...

-que??- giró su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, él por su parte apoyaba su mano en la cara de ella

-Más hermosa eres tu- atrajo su cara hasta la suya y la beso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron, ella le sonrió...

-Gracias- se acercó más él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro -Sabes, este día no fue tan malo después de todo- al terminar la frase volvió a besarlo.  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora: cortito, chiquito... les gusto?? Quejas, comentarios, algo... cualquier cosa!! Reviews!!!!


End file.
